


Vengeance

by Quaking_Rapture



Category: Quaking Rapture
Genre: Blood, Cain abusing his powers, Cannibalism, Hiro and Aine save the day tho, Lots of weak baes, M/M, Violence, etc - Freeform, so much blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaking_Rapture/pseuds/Quaking_Rapture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a lot. A LOT. of blood mention. A lot of terrible things being done to good people - and some terrible things done to terrible people. You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeance

\----- Cain -----

Cain hadn't seen Ito in a long, long time, and he had been content with that. He missed hopping into a game with him or visiting his house, sure, but the risk of dealing with him when he was upset was not worth the risk. One could argue that spending time away from Ito was actually going to worsen the raven haired boy's condition, but it wasn't like the blond cared enough. Ito was a friend and friend's were disposable in his line of work.

“Oh, Cupid~”

And, when Ito got like this, the raven haired man felt just the same. Cain scrambled to open up his desk drawer and retrieve his knife, but dark tendrils wrapped around his wrists and pinned them to the wood. “ _Fuck._ ” He struggled for a second before going limp. He had little choice but to accept his fate, really. “How did you even get in here? How do you do that?”

His hands were released; Cain stretched out to grab his mask before tying it to his face. “The CEO of xxx industries owes me a bit of money. You're going to help me get in there.”

“Man, do I _have_ to? I'm really into this game I just got and-”

Fingers curled around his neck as he swiveled his chair and Cain regretted trying to make any sort of joke. His lips parted as he tried to cough, but Ito just secured his neck with his other hand and _god damn it_. The blond gripped at one of the man's wrists, tugging a little in an attempt to be freed. His vision started to blur – it was only as his eyes started to close that he was released. Cain leaned over, coughing as he tried to shake himself out of his near unconscious state. “Shit, take a joke.” His voice was hoarse from his throat being crushed. Ito stepped out of the room, the blond whimpering as he followed because what choice did he really have in the matter?

-

It was midday, and Cain listed off all of the things he would rather be doing in his head as they brushed past security guards and headed up the elevator. His eyes glowed and shook and practically blurred his vision from overuse; as he leaned against the man he occasionally called a friend he was offered no sympathy. “Get up.”

The doors opened and Cain pressed his fingers to his temples as he altered the relationships of another two guards that greeted them at the door. “I legit can't keep this up. How much farther do we have to go?” Silence greeted him and the blond growled as he followed Ito down the hall. His companion pressed into the double doors before Cupid did – and before he could advise against it.

Neither of them noticed the CEO press the panic button beneath his desk before Cain could stun him out of it. The poor thing leaned against the door that was shut behind him as he slid down to the floor, eyes filling with tears as the pain wracked his frame. “Fuck.” But he succeeded, thankfully; Ito was recognized as the CEO's son and the raven haired man was going to get what he wanted. Whatever the fuck it was that he wanted, anyways. Then it would be on to the next victim, and the next, and the next - or he would start to look like a fun pass time to torture, instead.

“You're not done here, Cupid. Don't you dare pass out on me.”

The words were faint, and the blond cracked open his eyes in time to see the bloodshed – not that it mattered, he was going to hear the screams either way. As the doors were thrust open, Cain tumbled to the side and tried desperately to do something about the guards. “Ito, man, I _can't._ ” And he was trying, he really was, but his eyes just fizzled and his body felt numb.

“Fucking worthless. I'll kill you later.”

He cringed at the words, lips pursed as his body found the energy to alter one last relationship. One of the guards pulled out his gun to shoot the other, finding his way by Ito's side. “The panic button was pressed, boss. We gotta get outta here.” The man motioned to the desk the CEO was sitting on, but Ito wasn't really giving anywhere near a shit. Cain was shivering from the lack of heat, the lack of energy in his body.

“I'm not finished. Stall for me.”

Ito was having a field day with this guy he'd decided was his victim. The blond could only hope he'd have gained enough strength to get the fuck out of here before the cops came… or before Ito decided that he looked like a good next victim.

\----- Caius -----

Mornings were boring. Very, very boring. The only traffic stops that were made consisted of people speeding because they were late to work and most if not all were let off with a warning. That depended on their attitude towards him. The ones that weren’t so nice ended up with a lovely fat ticket and still ended up late to work.

Traffic stops were generally shitty and boring, especially for as long as Caius had been with the station. Sometimes he preferred paperwork over this boring shit. He tried not to be reckless with what he wished for and instead thanked the world for not being on three thousand burglary calls in one day. And yes, three thousand was an accurate estimate of how many robbery calls have occurred in one day at some point. At least it felt that way. 

“We have a panic alarm going off at the xxx business building on Edgewater, possible gunmen or robbery in progress.”

Finally, something interesting but Caius also had a few ideas who could be there already. 

“10-4, make sure backup is sent. I’ll be there.”  
It was only a few blocks until sirens were blaring as Caius and his officers, around five more cars worth, came to a halt in front of the building. The Captain had them gather in front of the door before they busted in and began to patrol the area as they made their way up the stairs. All there seemed to be were multiple security guards extremely confused as to where they were and what had just happened. It sounded as if their brain waves had been altered. Or something like that.

Cai ended up directing his men to the top floor where the CEO was and where he suspected the trouble was going on. There was silent bickering in the background but the voices were unrecognizable. He counted to three on his fingers and the doors burst down, policemen filing in in front of Caius to take control of the situation. They all had their guns at the ready and the first thing he laid his eyes on was Ito. Great. His gaze moved over a bit and oh, even greater. A flash of worry crossed his features on recalling that Ito could be incredibly dangerous towards Cain and it fueled the little fire starting in the pit of his stomach.

He whipped out a device that canceled out a super’s powers temporarily and charged for Ito. With the martial arts training he had and skills learned in the force, he had the villain on his stomach. The brunet shoved the device against the back of the raven’s neck where it zapped him and caused any extra appendages sticking out to go limp and retract. The male retracted the anti-weapon and slipped it into his pocket and busied his hands with cuffs, locking Ito’s hands behind his back.

“Ito Kichigai, or Oblivion, or whatever-- You have the right to remain silent.” Caius spat, locking the handcuffs and pulling him up with a hand on the back of his neck as he stood up and continued to recite the Miranda rights. “Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have a right to a lawyer and to have him or her present with you while questioning is under way.” He felt like a robot saying this over and over. “If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed to you if you so choose. You can decide at any time to exercise these rights.” 

The policemen joined Caius’ side and his lips flattened. “If you understand each of these rights recited to you, do you wish to speak now?” No answer. Of course not. He glanced over to Alyson and his other partner. “Alright, we’re done here. I’m gonna clear out the building. Take him and lock him up.” He had no reaction to the countless growls and curses being hissed into his ear. The officers nodded and all filed out with Ito apprehended, leaving only him and Cupid in the room. The CEO had been escorted out as well.

Eyes scanned the area wearily before he turned on the ball of his foot and approached the masked male. The brunet reached around the blond’s head and untied the mask a little to loosen it, moving it to the side a little. Knowing Ito’s habit of abusing his boyfriend, he went into care mode and began to examine him. The first thing he noticed was how dull and unfocused his eyes were. If that hadn’t been there, he still would’ve picked up on the way his eyes were still slightly tinted red from overuse of power.   
He pressed the back of his hand to Cain’s forehead-- burning up. Caius sighed and moved the hand down to rub his thumb across his cheek lovingly. “You’re lucky I’m always on your ass. I would take you home but I’m still on duty and I have to go back to the station to do paperwork that piece of shit. If you need me to help you home, call. Text me when you make it, please.” His lips met the male’s forehead then down for a chaste kiss. “I love you. Get some rest.”

No part of him wanted to leave, but unfortunately Captain duties called. He made sure to move Cain’s mask back into place and tie it back into a pretty bow before taking his hand for a split moment to rub the palm gingerly, letting their fingers slip apart slowly as he exited the building. A little pinknette was only around the corner watching the whole scene unfold before her, no sanity visible in her eyes.

\-----

When Caius got home, he was exhausted. Ito had regained some strength before being thrown behind bars and put up quite the fight but he was brought back down eventually. He needed to get some sleep because he was on call from home tomorrow and would be up all morning doing more paperwork. Joy. So he laid his phone down on the desk and set everything aside. Cai locked his door then walked into the kitchen. 

While he was in the kitchen he could’ve swore he heard a _woosh_! noise but when he turned around there was nothing in sight. He walked back into the living room and suspiciously looked around. Said apprehension was confirmed when someone came from behind and wrapped a cloth around his mouth. Cai held his breath and immediately began thrashing as adrenaline and fear kicked in, knocking things all over the place.

His lungs fought for air and he had to breathe so he did and already consciousness began to slip. Before he completely blacked out, he looked back to see Macaria and his eyes narrowed into a deadly glare as vision faded away. The last thing he heard was probably the most annoying thing he would ever hear in his life.

“Portals are so much fun~”

\---- Alyson ----

No answer from Caius’ phone or work phone in the morning was unheard of, but not hearing from him in the afternoon as well was more than impossible. Alyson had gotten paranoid at this point with her boss not answering his phone or showing up on the police radar so she took to texting the only person who may know where he was.

 

To: Cain  
From: Alyson Norris  
Look kiddo, Caius is unresponsive. I’ve tried calling his work phone all morning and afternoon and he’s on office call. He always answers, it’s freaking me out. If you know where he is tell him to get his ass in gear and stop giving me a heart attack. Thanks, kid.

\----- Cain -----

Cain was unaware that he’d blacked out until his eyes blinked open to reveal Ito being apprehended. His lips parted, eyes narrowing as he tried to make out the fuzzy shapes before he tilted his head back against the wall. Fuck it. Fuck him, honestly. Gentle hands reached for his mask and, oh fuck, he really was in and out of consciousness. “Cai…” He tried to focus on the brown, or the green, or even just the curve of his lips; his head was pounding. “Loveyou.” He mumbled the words as the Captain left him there, groaning a little as he tried to force himself out of the building. He was met with even more confused stares as he hobbled out but, hey, if the cops didn’t arrest him he had to be harmless, right?

“Cupid!”

The blond made a noise as Macaria’s arms slipped around him, body tensing because fuck did he hate when people touched him. “L-Let.. Go..” She snuggled into him before complying, worry in her eyes as she lifted his mask to examine him. Cain was snarling at her but she was completely ignoring it. “Jade, _please._ ”

“No, no, this just won’t do. Let’s get you home. … Can I borrow your phone~? I forget where home is.”

He leaned against her shoulder as he complied, pulling out his phone and handing it to her. “Ah, fuck. I need a nap.” Conversation was light as they walked through the front door, Cain tossing off his mask and collapsing on the couch. He idly reached for the blanket he had for this occasion, curling up and mumbling something inaudible as he drifted to sleep. 

“Goodnight, Cupid~” She hummed as she swiped through his phone, searching for the name and - oh! Look! He’d just texted! It was a good thing her friend was very meticulous about putting those stupid addresses into contacts. Who did that, anyways?

\--

By the time his body had forced himself awake, Cain didn’t even know what time it was. Thomas had let himself in and was watching some cooking show on the couch, and the blond groaned as he sat up on the couch and threw a pillow at the man. “You sick fuck, what if I was dying?”

“You’re fine enough to throw shit at me. Seems fine to me.” His whole body still felt rather numb, but he reached over to the table to swipe his subordinate’s soda can. “Fine enough to steal my shit, too.”

“I’m always fine~ And I always steal shit. Turn on the xbox, hurry up.” He looked around for his phone, blinking a few times before it was tossed on his lap - along with a controller. “The fuck-”

“I found it on the kitchen counter, you mindless trash bag.”

“Oof. You wound me~” A couple of texts from Caius, and the blond frowned as he quickly managed a reply.

To: lovebug <3  
I have the grossest name for you in my phone jfc  
super sorry for not texting earlier, i think someone else had my phone? idk  
missing your stupid face alreadyyyy, but i’ll be busy tonite sorry

The lack of response for the rest of the night was alarming, but not unheard of. With busy schedules like theirs, who the hell knew? Cain had a handful of things to clear up, but the long nap he’d taken was plenty enough to get his tasks done.

\---- Macaria ----

“Cata~ Cata, you’re here~ Thank you~” As a flash of white hair entered the room, the young woman squealed in joy. “And you have a present! Wow!”

A limp body was tossed at her feet as the door clicked behind Catalyst. Macaria licked her lips as her heel moved the body around to examine it. All the ruckus must have stirred Caius, because she heard him shift a little. He was playing dead, though. No fun. “Ne, Mr. Captain…” She stepped over the body, leaning in close to his face and breaking into a grin as she tapped his cheek. “Mr. Captain~” His eyes cracked open and she smiled, nails digging into his cheekbones. He was a tough one, for sure, but she was going to break him. A growl bubbled to her throat as she tossed his face aside, reaching into her boots for a blade. “You’ve been a bad, bad boy. You hurt my Ito. You spared my Cupid and that was nice, I guess.” 

As she pressed the knife across his chest, she popped the buttons on his shirt. There were marks everywhere and she huffed. “Someone is really bad at eating you. I won’t be.” She got onto the floor, setting her blade aside as she stared at the young body Catalyst had given her to top her power off. “But first~”

“Watch.” Catalyst let out a laugh as he used his powers to tug at one of the captain’s fingers. It broke easily under the pressure, and the noise that erupted was just delicious. “Watch or I’ll do it again.” As it were, he did it again anyways; and again, and a fourth time really just for fun. Macaria was having a grand old time with her dinner and Catalyst was having a grand old time with their victim.

“Ne, Mr. Captain.” She tilted her head, blinking a few times before slurping up the rest of her dinner’s intestines like they were pasta. “Don’t you want a taste?” He seemed pretty adamantly against that. She frowned. “Of course you do! Don’t be shy.”

Catalyst walked forward, pulling the man’s jaw open with his fingers and using his powers to lock them there. “There are much worse things we can do to you than this.” Of course, Caius knew he was going to be subject to them all, and this was just the beginning.

\----- Cain -----

Cain’s eyes were heavy as he leaned his cheek against his desk. Another night of partying at the casino left him emotionally drained. He’d been good about staying away from the drugs - even alcohol, at this point. Pulling the “you make more money when you don’t use it” had actually motivated a handful of others to attempt to quit, as well. He hadn’t even realized it was morning until he headed outside, hissing at the sunlight. He kicked a few of his mates awake, eyes squinted. Lines were still a little blurry, but he seemed mostly alright? Maybe some unwinding would help. Cupid said farewell to most of his men, grabbing for George to drive him home. He lost himself in League pretty quickly after that - until his phone buzzed. The blond perked, thinking it was Caius, but got a message from a woman he really loathed, instead. They’d been on slightly better terms recently, but that was all on Alyson’s end. Cupid still wanted nothing to do with her.

To: Alyson  
listen bitch i’m not his fuckin keeper  
im in the middle of this game, ill swing by his house after  
maybe he just took a nap idk why you gotta be so high strung

He ignored anything she may have said to him as he finished his game, stepping into his car and tucking his mask into his jacket pocket as he sped down to his boyfriend’s place. He fumbled with his keys before sliding the door open, eyes immediately narrowed as he looked at the place. It was trashed. Someone had clearly broken in here but the way it was laid out… they weren’t looking for anything. Things were thrown around, probably to make it look that way, but.. maybe not even that. There was a definite struggle… Cain pursed his lips. Fuck, he wasn’t a detective and he didn’t have time to play one. The villain cursed as he rested on the balls of his feet, fingers brushing the tossed around papers until they came across an object. “... No.” He stared at the broken heel skeptically, twisting it and running his thumb across it. He knew these shoes. He’d given her these shoes and she’d been wearing them yesterday _and if Jade had fucking done something to Caius…_

Cain growled as he got to a stand, slamming the door shut behind him as he whipped out his phone. He started the car, trying to wrack his brain for the location of her club. He hadn’t been there in ages, but if Macaria was responsible, that’s where she’d be hiding him.

To: Jade  
listen you gluttonous slut  
if you did anything to caius im going to tear you limb from fucking limb  
and feed you to a crocodile piece by fucking piece  
do u fucking hear me  
i will make you bleed.

Not even a minute later, the reply;

From: Jade  
hehe, ur so cute (ʃƪ˘⌣˘)

“JADE.” Cain dialed the number, holding his phone between his shoulder and his ear as he swerved around other cars. The phone clicked to indicate an answer and Cain wasted no time in speaking. “Macaria, I’m fucking serious. If I get there and you’ve done a _single fucking thing_ to my boyfriend, you will regret it. You know what your piece of shit ex did to you? You know how much pain you were in, Jade? _I am going to do worse._ ”

“Why are you so mean?”

Her voice was soft, and Cain faltered before realizing that she was only using it to deflect him. “I’m not going to repeat myself. Let him go.”

She huffed, and he heard her say something to someone… but he didn’t know what, or whom. “I’ve been a good host! I fed him dinner, and we’re having a tea party right now! Why are you so mean?”

Oh god. Cain’s arms tensed as he turned into an apartment complex, slamming on the brakes. “Don’t fucking touch him. I mean it.”

He heard Caius scream as she clicked the phone off, and the blond shrieked in anger as he fumbled through his car for the pistols he had lying around. Once they were secure he was speeding off again.

\----- Caius -----

Caius' consciousness wavered in and out as he was tied down to a chair. It didn't fully return until a little more movement was active around the dark room. Lights flickered on behind his eyelids and he flinched as he heard the sickening drop of a body on the floor. Macaria stepped over the body and approached the Captain, whispering his name in a sing-song voice. At first Caius tried to pretend to remain unconscious but ended up forfeiting that idea. His eyes opened slowly, droopy and tired and he looked up at the pinknette with a glare. Her nails dug into his cheekbones and he hissed at the sharpness of them.

A knife snapped all the buttons of his cop uniform, it falling open and exposing all of the marks on his body given to him by Cain and the female mentioned that they did a bad job of eating him. He growled at her and jerked at the bindings weakly. Catalyst joined his vision and he felt more and more sick about this situation. The pinknette returned to the body and leaned over it, beginning to feast on the motionless young and Caius nearly vomited on the spot. He shut his eyes but Catalyst forced him to watch.

Not only that, but all of the sudden there was a pull on one of his fingers then a snap! to follow. Caius positively shrieked and forced his eyes to open, feeling hot pain course through his hand. Another snap. Then another; a final followed. At this point his throat felt raw from the loud screams and already was it hard to stay awake. His eyes fell to her as she spoke his name, offering him some "food" as she slurped up the rest of the bowls as if it were pasta. He shook his head and kept his mouth shut. It was so hard to talk anymore.

Thanks to Catalyst's powers, his jaw locked open. The officer shook his head over and over as Macaria approached him with a piece of the heart in her hand. "I'm usually so selfish with lovely hearts, but since we're gonna play a few games I'll share~" She cooed, forcing the piece of meat into his mouth and pushing it down his throat. Caius coughed and sputtered, blood seeping down his chin and dripping onto the bruised skin below. He retched and tried not to throw it back up in fear of being forced again.

Macaria giggled excitedly. "So good! Time for fun!" She clapped her hands together and approached the the Captain and picked up his broken hand, licking at where some of the bones poked out. "You taste so good, I can't wait for more." Her mouth opened and her canines were ready to sink in but a phone buzzed on the counter. She chirped and crossed the room to answer it. "Ooooh, looks like Mr. Captain has someone looking for him~" Macaria cheered and texted him something back before setting it down. Caius jerked more, pain coursing through his veins. No! It was far too dangerous. He didn't want Cain to come looking for him if Macaria would hurt him too. The phone rang again and she answered.

Before she could say anything, Cain was already screaming at her on the other end. She feigned hurt but the blond didn't have any of it and threatened him. "Cataaa, play with him for me?" She whispered to the male when she leaned away from the phone. Maca returned to the call, mentioning how "great" of a host she was being. Caius tried to scream something along the lines of "Cain, no!" but his yell was aborted which Catalyst blocked his vision. He watched his fist tighten, the villain imagining the blood in his body. Suddenly the wrist of his broken hand snapped in half and broke as well, Cai letting out a loud scream of agony. Macaria hung up. 

"Where were we again, ne, Mr. Captain~?" She skipped up to him, back to lapping at the blood of his broken skin. He groaned, trying to let the blackened edges of his vision take over. "Please, Macaria, you've.. done enough." His voice was low and scratchy and resigned to his fate but she only laughed. The white-haired villain spoke up. "It's funny that you cops find everything that isn't human disgusting. But you are the only ones that do. Doesn't that make you just as sick?" The male walked up to the cop and caressed his cheek with his nail. "You're so frail and easy to bend, darling." 

Said hand began to twitch and pull and Caius' insides felt like they twisted on each other and he vomited a fountain of blood, splattering all over the floor and across his own body. His eyes went dark and weak and he could barely breathe without choking on his own body fluid. The hand moved again and his head heated up and felt like it could explode, more blood leaking from his nostrils. He barely had the strength to even yell anymore as this was more painful than being shot in the chest by his own lover. He was gurgling and sputtering, trying to find room to breathe.

Catalyst had moved on to his lungs and began to crush those as well, a yelp tearing through the officer. Breathing was even more impossible now and everything was going fuzzy. He could barely see someone come in from the door and whisper in Macaria's ear. She made a surprised noise and grinned at the deathly-looking officer. "We have a guest!" Fuck. Cain. No! He let out an unintelligible babble, incoherent but he was definitely unhappy about the news.

"While we wait for him, I'm hungry again. I think it's time for an appetizer~" She slipped through one of her portals and appeared from another in front of her precious officer and picked up his hand. "Sooo mouth-watering isn't he, Cata?" Maca leaned down and sunk her teeth into his palm. She shook her head like a dog and tore the flesh away, causing another scream. "Just as delicious as I thought!" Her lips moved up his arm and to his shoulder, distant screaming outside the door. "And... here~" Once more her teeth penetrated the skin of his shoulder and tore away the meat and muscle, nearly leaving only bone. Caius could barely see or feel anymore from the blood loss. The last thing he wanted was for Cain to fall victim too.

She chewed on the delicate flesh in her mouth and motioned for Catalyst to untie only his legs. As he did so, she kicked the chair over and watched with delight as the limp body crumbled to the floor, chair crushing him and knocking his head into the concrete, causing it to bleed. He threw up even more blood if that were possible and Cata seemed to be transfixed by this. "He has such pretty blood, it's a shame it has to go to waste like that." She shrugged, "It won't, I'm eating him remember?" Her heels clicked as she leaned over his motionless legs to look for another place to sate her hunger.

\----- Cain -----

Cain wasn’t entirely sure what to expect, really. He knew Jade like the back of his hand and he knew the possibilities, but thinking about them really wasn’t helping. He knew she’d want to keep him alive until he got there, like some sort of brutal punishment for letting her crazy obsession go to jail. Hell, for all he knew he was also on the menu; the bitch would have a lot to learn about loyalties if she was willing to do that, though. The blond snarled as he stepped out of the car, shouldering the door and blaring both pistols. “Alright you slimy fucks. Party’s over.” There were a handful of workers prepping for opening, and Cain tilted his head as he cocked one of the guns and let out an exasperated sigh. “Move, children. Let my dear Jade know I’m here.”

One of them quickly turned into a door and disappeared - Cain sauntered over to the bar and reached for one of the bottles, tucking one of his guns under his arm. “I don’t think-”

He promptly threw it at one of the women’s heads, letting out another sigh. “How unfortunate.” She let out a shriek as she hit the ground, and the villain aimed his guns again. His eyes glowed red. “Sarah, darling. Why are you pointing that gun at me?” His voice was soft, and the woman in question blinked as her brain tried to connect the dots after his powers were used. Then, slowly, she turned her gun to her companion and pulled the trigger. “Thanks, dollface.” He approached her, bending down and pressing his mask gently against her forehead. He reached for her gun and bam, shot her in the temple. The blood splattered on the porcelain and Cupid laughed bitterly as he kicked her body aside and opened the door.

His steps echoed as he peered around the room, nibbling on his bottom lip. His body was aching and his throat felt raw. “Macaria.” He could sort of make out what was going on, but he couldn’t see Caius-

… Oh. There he was.

“Oh hi, Cain~ I missed you!”

… He couldn’t even recognize him underneath all of the… blood...

The blond shot his gun straight at Macaria, clicking his tongue as she slid through a portal and swiveling his heel to press both barrels at her chest when she reappeared. Catalyst was snickering behind him and _goddamn_ did he just want that guy to stop breathing. Macaria spoke to him, but Cain couldn’t hear a thing in his rage. His eyes glowed, tearing apart her relationships as the man behind him was tearing apart his insides. Obsession had a really strange feel to it. He wasn't a big fan of that color, or the way that it curled around the Captain. He was even less a fan of his blood curdling in his skin.

The blond collapsed as Catalyst made his legs give way, biting back the scream as Macaria stared numbly at him. It took her a few seconds to reconnect, and then her brain clicked as she stepped into a portal and towards Catalyst. “Cata…” Her voice pitched as she dug her nails into his shoulder. “Cata, what did you do to my precious Caius?”

The white haired male growled as he looked at Cupid, who was dragging his body close to the Captain. “ _Cupid-_ ”

“No, not Cupid! Though, you’re gonna be in trouble for hurting him.” She pouted, and Cain cringed as she sunk her teeth into Felix’s shoulder. He didn’t want to watch this. “But my Caius. Now, you’ll really need to be punished for that.”

Cain lost his breath as Catalyst focused on him; blood filled his lungs and the boy gasped for air. “Fuck… off…” Two gunshots filled the air but that wasn’t enough to deter him - no, he was only angered by that and Cain coughed out blood. “Cai…”

“Oh no you don’t, Cupid~ Caius is _mine_.” Fuck. Macaria shoved Catalyst aside to walk towards him, and he hissed in pain as her heel dug into his shoulder. “Be a good boy and sit still. I’m still very upset with you.” Cain really didn’t know what he did to that muddled brain but the pinkette was at least not going after Caius anymore. Catalyst seemed more focused on his wounds, but Cain couldn’t even look at the boy without Macaria shrieking at him. Fuck. Maybe obsession was a bit too much, but he couldn’t have known she was going to react like this. 

Cupid’s eyes glowed as he made another attempt to mess with Catalyst - like always, to no avail. Felix was a little more malleable but even that version of this sociopathic fuck couldn’t really be tampered with. He needed the man on his side or he needed him to get the hell out of here. Jade seemed to be faring pretty well against him, but he didn’t seem anywhere near at a breaking point. He needed to do something. He needed something.

He heard a phone go off and reached for it, hissing in pain as he reached into his pants pocket. His legs ached and he definitely couldn’t use them. “...Hiro?” His eyes narrowed as he stared at the screen; Catalyst turned his attention towards the blond and Cain let out a cry as his hands moved of their own accord to drop the phone. Jade jumped the white haired man again and Cain heard the crunch as she hit bone. Ugh. Gross.

The electronic was so far out of reach but he needed someone, _anyone_ to show up and get Caius out of here. Fuck.

\----- Caius -----

Wavering in and out of consciousness was a situation that only made things more and more confusing. Caius would see Macaria and Catalyst in one place then would open his eyes and suddenly they were in another. He was beginning to forget where he was or if he was living. He was no longer able to feel the pain except the suffocation from his own blood filling up his lungs. What was sad was that all of his wounds were fixable and non-life threatening. However the fact that they were all at once was what made them fatal. The two villains watched him with dark eyes as he bled out, unsure of how to continue their torture without accidentally killing him. His chest heaved for air, but he barely got any of that. Everything was so blurry and dark, he couldn't move.

But the door burst open, and their attention turned away. He knew who it was and in his haze he tried to yell at Cain to leave, to save himself and leave him to die. There were shots and they were silent under the loud pounding in his ears; his heart racing to replenish the blood lost, but it was of little use and only did nothing but prolong the agony. What unfolded before him was a dizzying situation. Macaria had turned to Cata to tell him to kill them both, to make Cain watch as his boyfriend was bent in half.

So the white-haired male took the blond to the ground. He could barely make out the red in Cain's eyes but when Macaria suddenly turned on Catalyst, he understood what was happening. Catalyst was not so easy persuaded and was focusing his anger on Cain for the time being. That was exactly what he didn't want and Cai jerked a little, trying to get his attention away from the blond. This didn't phase the male especially when his phone went off. He made his boyfriend drop the phone. And Macaria lunged for Catalyst again, tearing into bone.

As some point, Macaria found an opening to untie Caius in the midst of their fight. He wanted to forget how her obsession turned on him and ironically he wished it'd be back on Ito. Cain knew what he was doing. It was buying them time. Not enough though, when Catalyst turned his powers on Macaria and tossed her like a ragdoll into the wall, the pinkette falling into a heap. He was obviously running low on the power, his nose was bleeding almost as profusely as Caius' was. He snarled, turning towards the fallen cop.

"It's time to finish this, you sick fuck." Both of his hands raised and the blond was forced to face and stare at the bloody, crumpled body collapsed on the floor that was barely recognizable from it all. Then his other hand began to twist and contort. His silvery eyes looked to Cain. "I'm gonna snap his pretty back, it'll be like unplugging a light. Then we'll see what I'm going to do with you." He wasn't fucking around with this statement; Caius' back suddenly arched off the floor in a sickening manner, but not enough to break him. He looked numb to the pain, distant as if he weren't quite sure what was happening. All he could do was stare at the fuzzy mop of blonde across the floor. Just as the he was about to take the finishing blow, the door burst open.

Catalyst dropped both of his hands and the Captain fell back to the floor, coughing up more blood. At the very least it was a sign that he was still conscious. Macaria had gotten up and the effects from Cain's power had worn off but she was also side-tracked by the visitors. Systum and Aine stood in the doorway, examining the situation. She pointed to the officer and whispered to her guildmate who swallowed and nodded to her. They said nothing but Aine's eyes suddenly went silver. She read the energy waves that emitted from everyone in the room then moved her hands a little, draining away the small amount of energy Catalyst had left. His powers were no longer accessible. As for Macaria, she did the same and stumbled a little. 

Hiro placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine, I'm fine." She assured him with a weak smile. Energy manipulation was always costly on her own. She looked at Cain then back to her friend. Systrum nodded and her fingers danced once more. Aine used the rest of her available energy to replace what Cain had lost, at least making him able to walk again. It would help the internal pain a little, but most of that was beyond her control. Systrum was quick to catch the female as she fell backward. He sat her down and she sighed, pulling a water bottle from her hip. The blue-haired male rushed over to his boss while Aine regained her power momentarily.

As for Catalyst and Macaria, they looked at each other and decided to ditch out the fire escape since they were no longer useful. She stopped for a moment, staring at the crumbled officer. "I'll be back for Mr. Captain." She used her chirpy voice then followed the other male out the back door.

The brunet was shaking and spluttering blood all over in attempt to get a deep breath and Hiro shushed him, examining his injuries. "The only fatal problem here is blood loss... but it'd be so dangerous to move him.." He muttered. Systrum checked his pulse on the healthy wrist, the one that wasn't basically hanging by a string. "Shit. He's going into hypovolemic shock. We can't move him but there has to be a first aid kit somewhere. And we need a blanket." His eyes fell on Aine and she nodded, standing up. "Will Cupid be okay? Do you need me to take care of him?" Systrum shook his head. "He'll probably kill us both if we don't take care of Caius first, and honestly it's hard to say if we have much time before the damage is irreversible." 

The officer in question vomited blood again and Systrum picked the limp body up and laid him on a table in the mostly empty room. This almost seemed like Macaria's personal torture chamber. "He's internally hemorrhaging. Hurry, Ai." As he said this as he raised the officer's legs above his head. Aine nodded and ran out the door in search of a kit and a blanket, and it was only a few painstaking minutes until she ended up returning with both.


End file.
